Of Love And Fanfiction
by Prince Jun
Summary: One-shots for Sakura Blossom Storm's Of Love And Fanfiction challenge. Ch.2: And we're not lonely anymore. Trent/Noah.
1. The Love Of Your Life

**So I missed out on this challenge last month. Which sucks, but I don't like Coderra anyway so I'd've had a hard time with that.**

**ANYWAY, this month's pairing is Gwen/Heather, and I'm so excited because I LOVE GWEATHER. I can't say I'm too thrilled with what I've written, but it's Gweather so I'm satisfied.**

**FEMSLASH WARNING.**** Don't like, don't read.**

**TDA and TDWT do not exist here.**

**Yeah :D**

**

* * *

**

**The Love of Your Life**

I sigh and sit back in my chair, twirling a pencil in my fingers. I stare at the papers on my desk.

Stupid fucking papers.

I pick up the assignment and read it for what must be the hundredth time. I wish the words would change, but no. It still says the same thing.

_Write about the love of your life._

Should be simple.

_Your piece should focus on three words that describe the love of your life._

Shouldn't be challenging at all.

Hell, I don't even have to take this seriously. We can write about...food. Or whatever.

But for some reason, I'm having a hard time _not_ taking this seriously.

My mind flies back to all the guys I've ever kissed, dated, or fucked. I feel like maybe one of them could be considered "the love of my life."

This is so hard. I don't believe in love, do I?

No. Of course not. I'm _Heather._ If I'm not cold and detached, I instantly lose the ability to manipulate. If I'm cold and detached, I can't love.

Should be simple. But it's not.

I go back to thinking about the guys in my life. Hopefully I'll find an answer.

_Damien._ Manwhore. I hope he'll go jump in a lake someday.

_Edward._ He came out a few weeks after I dumped him. I was never into him anyway.

_Adam._

_Jared._

_Dean._

_James._

_Alex. _Probably the only guy I don't regret dating.

There's also so many guys whose names I don't even remember. Faces I've long forgotten.

Total Drama Island _should_ have had plenty of guys worth kissing, or pretending to like. There were only two I ever bothered with.

_Duncan._ One night stand. He's not good for much else.

_Trent._ Kissed for the sole purpose of screwing with Gwen's head.

I decide that I'll write about Alex. Maybe I almost loved him, and maybe I didn't, but he fits best.

I pull out a blank sheet of paper, totally prepared to write. But nothing comes. My mind is totally blank.

I think, and nothing comes.

I'm distracted. Someone else I met on the island keeps coming to mind.

I force my mind to focus on Alex.

Nothing.

I can't stop thinking about _her._ Dammit.

Fuck.

Think about Alex. Come on, you can do this!

But I can't. All I can think about now is her.

And then, suddenly, I've got my three words.

_Weird Goth Girl._


	2. Untitled

**Bluh bluh okay so I pretty much forgot about this completely Dx but anyway.**

**This is my entry for the May contest :D I chose Noah/Trent and the prompt feeling alone. This was actually going to be a NoCo fic originally but then I realized how well it fit the prompt and pairing I wanted to do. So. xD**

**I know this is a really weird style but I'm kinda digging it. If there's anyone out there who doesn't think it's obnoxious to read I might write like this more often.**

**Also, I know the ending's a bit rushed, but the deadline's coming up fast and I can't drag this out any longer xD**

* * *

It's a suffocating misery and loneliness you would never admit to anybody. You've felt it for what seems like so long; you wish you could blame anybody but yourself.

Unfortunately for you, it seems that you are the only one to blame.

You would be the first to admit that you are not accustomed to getting close to people. Whether it is just discomfort among others or the general lack of appeal people hold you are not quite sure.

And you hate to think of it like this, because it is just so asinine and so much like every bad romance you've ever read, but he changes everything.

_/You, on the other hand, are usually surrounded by people. You are fairly popular, and though you hate to sound conceited, you know why. Your black hair is styled perfectly, your green eyes make every girl's heart skip a beat, and you're a musician._

No one can resist a musician.

Lately you've been feeling a sort of emptiness you can't describe. You want to call it loneliness, but how can you be lonely?

You've also recently noticed the class president. How he seems to be taking an interest in you.

The fact that he's male doesn't bother you. You're used to admiring glances from the other gay guys, but him? He's buried so deeply in the closet you are surprised he's even willing to look at you./

You refuse to call it love at first sight because you refuse to believe such a thing is possible. In fact, before him you refused to believe love itself truly existed. A stronger sort of infatuation perhaps. Nonetheless, you saw it as a sort of silly waste of time.

Even though you always felt you had all the time in the world.

Again, as much as you can't stand to say it, he changes this.

You decide, perhaps subconsciously, to take an interest in this boy.__

/You can't honestly say you're too interested in him yourself, but it couldn't hurt to talk to him. You know he's only class president because of how manipulative he is; most people say they want to strangle him whenever they see him.

You can see why. He always looks so damn smug./

God, if there's one thing you hate, it's trying to hold a decent conversation with someone you're into. You already have a pretty hard time talking to people anyway, unless you're trying to manipulate them. You'd like to consider yourself a master of persuasion.

But talking to Trent has got to be the hardest thing you've ever done. Not only because you don't want to say anything ridiculous but you two have nothing to talk about. Still, you haven't chased him away yet; a good sign, right?

_/"Hey, wanna hang out sometime?" and you can't believe the words left your lips. Noah's not terribly interesting; you can't see yourself ever becoming friends with him._

You can't help but notice the look in his eyes when you say this. Of course he'd refuse to show it, but you know he's happy to hear you say that.

The bell rings. You take a scrap of paper out of your backpack and scribble some numbers on it.

"My number," you say with a smile, and you're gone before you can see his reaction./

And now the two of you are looking over the new releases in his favorite store. You can't say you care much for music, but he seems happy to be here. Normally you'd be miserable, but you suppose you're distracted-

"Love it," he says, admiring a CD, interrupting your thoughts. And there's that word again.

Love.

You still refuse to believe that's what you're feeling. You can't be in love with him. You can't.

Love is nonexistant, love is nonsense, love has nothing to do with you.

_/You are surprised he came with you to your favorite music shop. You figured he didn't like music at all._

"Listen to this," you say, forcing the headphones over his head before he can respond.

You're happy here. With him. And you're not quite sure you understand./

It's the end of the year now. You don't have any plans - family vacations are too expensive for your large family and you can't say you find any sort of summer camp to be terribly interesting.

He doesn't ask you what you plan to do over the summer. He already knows. Still, you half-wish he'd ask. Pretend to care.

Not that you'd ever voice this wish._  
_

_/He knows you've got a job for the summer, so he doesn't ask. You aren't convinced that he would anyway - he doesn't ask questions much._

You're still not entirely sure if that's how he is or if he just doesn't care./

You wish he could spend time with you over the summer, though you'd never admit it, not even to yourself. Denial constantly hangs over you, the weight of it so hard to bear.

Still, you'd rather deny everything than lose it.  
_  
/You know he doesn't believe in love, not because of past heartbreaks but because it's too beautiful for him to understand. He doesn't believe it would be quite so pretty if it were real._

You can see it ,the love he refuses to admit to. The love you're not sure you can return.

But you want to, because you want him to be happy./  
  
You suppose you're comfortable calling Trent your friend.__

/And because of Noah, you're not lonely anymore./  



End file.
